Pete Cameron
Pete Cameron is a journalist for the Washington Post. History Early History Originally working at the Mother Jones magazine, Pete Cameron made a name for himself by exposing government cover-ups. Notably, he uncovered the U.S. government's salvaging efforts for the remains of a nuclear bomber that had gone down into the ocean, when they had publicly claimed that they had prioritsed the reclaimation of five missing warheads (which incidently were never recovered). This award-winning article caught the attention of the Washington Post, who offered him a job. Within a week of his arrival, Cameron and the reporter he had been assigned to work with, Alison, began dating due to the intense chemistry between them. After twelve months, they got married. During his time at the Post, Cameron often found himself contacted by conspiracy theorists who would claim that they had information, however Cameron often found that they were bogus or only seeking money. Before Ice Station Three years after begining at the Washington Post, Cameron recieved a New Mexico gunsmith's business card in the mail, which he assumed was junk. However, he soon recieved a call from the gunsmith, Andrew Wilcox. Wilcox claimed to be a former U.S. soldier who had been impressed by Cameron's work and had something he might be interested in reporting. Cameron invited him to come to Washington to share his story, however Wilcox stated that he couldn't and Cameron would need to come to him. Nearly two weeks later, Cameron was sent to New Mexico to speak with a SETI technician who had intercepted a portion of a encrypted message. Ice Station After arriving at the SETI institute, Cameron interviewed the technican who had reported the interception. While he was unimpressed, Cameron took pity on Somerville and took some notes. When he was done, he called Alison to tell her what he had found, which she decided she'd look into. Cameron, meanwhile, decided that so long as he was in the state to check in on Wilcox. When Cameron arrived at Wilcox's place, the gunsmith hurried him inside and revealed that he was a former United States Marine named Andrew Trent, who had been hunted by members of his own unit. Trent proceeded to tell Cameron all he had learned about the Intelligence Convergence Group, a secret organisation that aimed to horde all intel for America use first, and had ordered the deaths of Trent and his men after they assisted a team of researchers in Peru uncover an apparent alien artifact. Cameron listened with interest, particularly when Trent mentioned that Sergeant-Major Charles Kozlowski of the Joint Chiefs of Staff was a leading member of the group. When he requested potential proof, Trent showed Cameron a list of ICG operatives he had taken from one of their men who had been surveiling Trent's parents. Cameron contacted his wife, who recounted what she had learned about the co-ordinates in the SETI intercept being an old ice station organised by a long-missing Joint Chief's member Otto Niemeyer, and which had since been built over by a research station known as Wilkes. As Cameron in turn told Alison what he had learned from Trent, Trent looked over the SETI notes, and realised that it was an ICG order to kill a fellow Marine of his known as Scarecrow due to him discovering something at Wilkes. Cameron then helped Trent send an email to Wilkes to warn Scofield of the impending danger. A couple of days later, after seeing a report of the USS Wasp returning to Pearl Harbour from Antarctica with missile damage, both the Camerons and Trent hurried to get to Pearl, hoping that Schofield or someone else from his team might be on-board. Soon after arriving, Trent helped prevent Kozlowski from taking out Schofield and two other survivors. Afterwards, Trent introduced Schofield to the Camerons, who proceeded to interview the pair and write an article that exposed the ICG. Trivia . Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Ice Station Category:U.S. Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists